The invention is well-suited as a device for cleaning and scrubbing tools and other items that may become soiled. The anticipated best mode of use for the inventive device is to scrub and clean tools and other items that may be used in the construction industry, making and manufacturing of fiberglass, or remodeling industry, such as spackling tools, chisels, rollers, putty applicators, paintbrushes or the like.